


Endearing

by protagonist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: F/M, Sequelshipping - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonist/pseuds/protagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali pertama Hyuu menyerah. Atau: Pokemon Center, orang-orang yang sengaja atau tidak sengaja menikmati pertengkaran dua sahabat, dan pengkhianatan lidah tak bertulang. ㅡ Hyuu, Mei. Sequelshipping. // "Imagine your OTP getting into a heated argument and person A accidentally confesses their love for person B out of frustration." imagineyourotp@tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endearing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nintendo, Game Freak. No material profit's made.

.

"Sweetness without strategy;  
the accidental signs of caring I catch." — **loversdiction**  


.

* * *

.

Mereka  **hampir**  tak pernah bertengkar.

' _Mereka_ ' berarti Mei dan Hyuu; dan ' _hampir_ ' menjadi kata kuncinya.

Sahabat paling akrab sekalipun pasti pernah mengalami pertengkaran satu atau dua kali dalam hidup mereka. Mei dan Hyuu bukan pengecualian di sini. Belum ditambahkan fakta bahwa mereka merupakan remaja yang sedang berada di tengah gejolak masa muda, atau lebih lazimnya disebut sebagai pubertas. Wajar jika tercipta percekcokan di antara mereka, yang tak pernah berlangsung lama untungnya.  _Biasanya_  Mei selalu mengalah di akhir, setelah kelelahan menyadarkannya akan lebih mudah jika membiarkan Hyuu sendirian dengan temperamennya itu.

Sayangnya,  _untuk kali ini_ , Mei seakan mengadopsi sifat keras kepala dari sang sahabat.

"Kenapa aku tak boleh ikut?!" tanyanya gusar.

Si gadis menautkan alis dan merengut masam, sepasang matanya menyorot murka pada anak laki-laki yang ada di hadapan. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat di sisi tubuh, menahan kesal yang membuncah agar tak meledak, supaya tidak ada godaan untuk mengayunkannya sebagai pelampiasan emosi—bukannya ia akan benar-benar memukul Hyuu; tidak, Mei tidak pernah bertindak kasar,  _itu_  tugas pokemon-pokemonnya—atau untuk meraih pokeball dan mengeluarkan Emboar.

(Yap. Tugas  _pokemon_ nya.)

Sementara, si pemuda berambut berantakan kelihatan ingin sekali kabur dan bersembunyi saat itu juga andaikata ia bisa. Mengambil beberapa langkah menuju pintu Pokemon Center, menyelinap keluar, lalu terbang ke kota lain terdengar begitu menggoda iman—jelas jauh lebih menggiurkan daripada menghadapi kemarahan Mei. Namun hal itu mungkin akan menyebabkan amukan yang lebih parah lagi daripada saat ini. Pepatah " _orang yang tenang jauh lebih mengerikan saat marah"_  itu benar adanya. Jadi pemikiran untuk mengeluarkan Unfezant miliknya disisihkan jauh-jauh sebelum terjadi kerusakan lain.

"Karena aku melarangmu!"

Jawaban yang salah. Tiga kata itu bukan meredam, justru seolah menyiramkan minyak ke atas bara api amarah Mei.

Gadis itu serta merta melotot, "Kau tak punya hak, Hyuu!"

"Tentu saja aku punya! Aku rivalmu yang paling kuat!" —dan apa yang membuatnya mengira hal remeh semacam status 'rival' itu cukup menjadi alasan atas tingkah egois dan semena-mena terhadap si rival tak dapat dimengerti oleh orang-orang yang tak sengaja mendengar perdebatan kedua anak tersebut. (Salah keduanya toh, berseru di dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan orang. Tak berpikir untuk merendahkan suara, pula. Oh, masa muda.)

"Apa kau pikir aku bisa diam saja, di saat rivalku pergi untuk menghadapi tim Plasma?" tukas Mei seketika, menyerang balik dengan amunisi yang berasal dari kata-kaya si anak lelaki. Tidak masuk akal, menurutnya, pola pikir dari Hyuu yang satu itu. Andaikata alasan di balik larangan itu cukup masuk akal, mungkin ia akan mempertimbangkan menurut. Mungkin. "Apa kau pikir aku bisa tenang membayangkan kau melawan anggota organisasi itu sendirian?"

Tidak. Mana mungkin bisa.

"Mei!"

"Hyuu!"

Kali ini, ekspresi wajah si laki-laki nampak benar-benar kesulitan, seolah dia kesusahan untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam benak. (Dia bahkan sempat berpikiran untuk mencari pokemon Psychic yang mampu mentransfer isi pikirannya ke dalam otak Mei tanpa ia harus susah payah berkata-kata.) Setengah bingung, dia mencoba merangkai kata dengan hati-hati, agar Mei dapat mengerti kecemasanya tapi tidak sampai mengetahui apa yang dirahasiakan selama bertahun-tahun. Butuh beberapa tarikan napas panjang kemudian hingga Hyuu bisa kembali berkata—berseru, lebih tepatnya.

"Aku hanya tak mau kalau kau sampai terluka!"

"Kau ini!" ucap Mei frustasi sembari menjejakkan kakinya kuat-kuat di lantai. Gemas dan juga jengkel atas kekeraskepalaan sahabatnya semenjak kecil. Alasan yang diajukannya tidak cukup kuat. Masuk akal juga tidak. Lebih kedengaran seperti Hyuu meremehkan kemampuannya sebagai trainer. "Kenapa kau sampai setakut itu, sih. Kita kan sudah sering melawan tim Plasma bersama-sama! Anggap saja ini seperti yang lalu!" Apa selama ini Mei dan pokemon-pokemonnya pernah mengecewakan? Tidak.

Jadi, tak perlu ada takut, kan?

Asalkan mereka bersama-sama dan saling membantu, bahkan dunia bisa mereka kalahkan berdua saja.

 _Begitu_ , pikir Mei.

Sayang, Hyuu sepertinya berpikiran lain. "Terang saja aku khawatir!" balas si pemuda tak sabaran. Dia tak habis pikir, kenapa Mei masih saja tak paham. Dan dia semakin kebingungan karena takut ada yang terselip di lidah, mengutarakan apa yang semestinya tak diucapkan. "Ini berbeda dari saat kita melawan para anggota rendahan tim Plasma, Mei! Kemungkinan besar akan jauh lebih berbahaya dari yang dulu! Tak mungkin aku membiarkan—"

"Justru karena itu aku harus ikut, Hyuu! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendirian menghadapinya! Kau tak usah—"

"—orang yang kusukai berada dalam bahaya, bodoh!"

"…eh?!"

" **Eh**?!"

.

.

.

Dan yang menyambut setelahnya adalah sebuah keheningan yang amat panjang dan menegangkan. Bahkan suara orang-orang yang ada di sekitar pun seakan di- _mute_  berkat kalimat tadi, seolah-olah seluruh penghuni Pokemon Center itu sengaja menghentikan kegiatan apapun yang sedang mereka lakukan tadi dan kini memfokuskan perhatian mereka sepenuhnya pada kedua bocah yang baru saja bertengkar. Hanya ada deru samar angin di luar sana yang berhembus dari balik pintu.

Mei bisa melihat rona merah mewarnai wajah Hyuu yang nampak kalut (ekspresi sahabatnya itu seperti perpaduan antara kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri, tak percaya bahwa lidahnya bisa berkhianat dengan begitu mudah, dan juga ' _apa-yang-baru-saja-kulakukan?!'_ ), dan ia juga dapat merasakan pipinya sendiri memanas. Hyuu sendiri mengharap lantai di bawah kakinya akan terbuka dan menelan dirinya saat itu juga, supaya tak perlu menanggung malu yang dirasa.

Setelah beberapa detik, dia menyadari lantai itu masih tetap kokoh, dan tak ada tanda-tanda akan retak; harapannya tak mungkin terwujud dalam waktu dekat. Maka Hyuu mengulurkan tangan dan meraih pergelangan Mei, menariknya dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar dari yang diniatkan semula, keluar dari Pokemon Center yang dipenuhi oleh pandangan mata dengan beragam ekspresi. Menjauh dari tatapan yang seolah menelanjangi. Menuju udara sejuk sore hari yang meredakan panas di wajah.

.

"L—lupakan apa yang baru saja kukatakan," dia menggumam lemah, masih terlalu malu untuk menatap Mei secara langsung.

Mei tiba-tiba saja begitu tertarik dengan tangan yang menggamit miliknya, memakukan pandangan ke sana, dan tak menanggapi. Rasanya ia tak mungkin bisa menghapus ingatan akan kejadian yang berlangsung tadi. Sekalipun bisa, Mei tak yakin dia  **mau**  melakukannya. Sebagai gantinya, ia berucap dengan tegas, "Aku tetap ikut," mengingatkan kembali penyebab semula mereka bisa sampai di kondisi ini.

Hyuu berhenti melangkah dan menoleh, mengarahkan wajah yang kental akan khawatir dan tak rela pada kawan masa kecilnya. Mei mengira anak laki-laki itu akan menukas tak setuju dan mereka akan mengulangi proses adu mulut tadi dari ronde pertama; tapi apa yang diucapkan oleh Hyuu rupanya berkebalikan dari sangkaan.

"Jangan pernah jauh-jauh dariku kalau begitu, supaya aku bisa menjagamu."

Mei tersenyum.

.

Mereka  **hampir**  tak pernah bertengkar. Tapi pertengkaran mereka— _jika terjadi_ —tak pernah berlangsung lama, dan selalu berakhir dengan damai.

.

* * *

 

**.**

**End.**

**.**


End file.
